My real father
by lozalovestwilight
Summary: How will the Cullen family react when they discover the secret Bella has been hiding? And why is Carlisle so involved?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story so be nice.

Remember all of these fabulicious characters belong to our goddess Stephanie Meyer!

Bella's POV

It's been three hundred years since I saw my biological father so when I found out he was Edwards adoptive father I didn't know what to do. I never told either of them that Carlisle was my Dad too they never even knew I was a vampire because one of my powers is that I can pose as a human.

Today was my wedding day I was marrying Edward. My Edward nothing could take him from me. I sighed I had vowed to myself that I would tell the whole family today. Alice picked me up at nine o'clock sharp and took me to the Cullen's house. I told her I had to speak to the whole family together but she said "Bella you know you can't see Edward until your walking down that aisle!"

"Alice! This is important and don't try to look for what I'm telling you it won't work." Sure enough even though I told her not to Ali entered her what I call vision state. She quickly came put of her trance obviously unable to see what was to happen at our family meeting.

"I told you it wouldn't work." I playfully jeered at her

"But Bella you know I hate not knowing what's going to happen!" She moaned "anyway how did you know I wouldn't know." She added a suspicious look entering her delicate features.

"You my dear Ali will find out what is going on the same time everyone else does. I just hope you don't hate me for it." I said muttering the last part so low that not even she could hear.

"Fine" she sighed giving up " I suppose it is your wedding day."

"Okay here goes nothing" I muttered " Can you all come down here please! That includes you Edward!" Everyone did as I asked no one questioned me until we were all comfortably seated in the lounge.

"What's going on?" Rosalie snapped in her usual happy tone ( notice the sarcasm)

"What is it then Bellsy?" Emmet said

"Bella honey whats wrong" Esme said in her usual motherly tone

"Bella are you quite alright?" Carlisle gushed clearly thinking I was Ill

"Love are you having second thoughts?" Edward asked in his velvet tones

After they had all their questions out of there systems I began speaking "Edward don't be silly I've never been so sure of anything in my life" I answered him first as he is most important to me. "And everyone else calm down everything will become clear to you soon I just hope that you will still want me as part of your family."

"Bella I very highly doubt anything you say will stop us from wanting you as part of our family" stated Carlisle

"You'd be surprised..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is the next chapter of my story!

Remember these super character belong to the wizard of words who is Stephanie Meyer!

Bellas POV

"Bella why are you so scared?" Jasper questioned.

i didn't know where to begin i was scared of what the family would think of me soon they would no longer see me as a fragile human but the powerful vampire I really am.

"That my friend is because I'm worried about what you will think of me after I tell my story." I replied "this is really hard for me to say...im not human" I said this so low that if they hadn't been vampires they wouldn't have heard.

"Bella honey what do you mean...?" Edward asked I could her the worry lining his words

"i mean i'm a vampire just like you are...only different...theres something else i need to tell you...please forgive me..." I broke off dry sobbing. I changed back into my vampire form. I looked exactly how I did when I was in my human form except more beautiful and I had good eyes now just like them. When I raised my head to see their reactions I wished I hadn't. Shock lined all their faces. I heard a gasp from next to me. I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"So beautiful..." He murmured. I smiled glad that he accepted me as I was.

"There's more I need to tell you... I'm over three hundred years old I'm not exactly sure how old I am but I know that my father will." I blurted all this out I couldn't stop myself.

"If Charlie knows why don't you know how old you are" asked Alice

"Charlie's not my father he's not even a vampire just a human in used my gifts on." I told her.

"Then who is your father?" Esme questioned me all the time their shocked faces barley changed.

"My biological father was sorry is named Carlisle Cullen and I thought he was dead until three years ago..." I trailed off my families faces were if possible looking more shocked than before all members speechless but one.

"Isabella Marie Savannah Cullen I... I thought you were dead..." Carlisle spoke softly everyone was supposed he clearly hadn't mentioned me. He stood up at the same moment I did and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Daddy I should have told you it was me I don't blame you for not recognise me last time you saw me I was only thirteen" I dry sobbed

"Oh my princess I missed you..." Replied Carlisle hugging me still tighter

"Daddy if Edward will still have me ... Will you five me away?" I asked in the most timid voice I could muster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys next chapters up!

Again remember that these amazing character do not belong to me but to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer!

Bella POV

"Nothing would make me happier!" My father replied. I wanted to jump for joy but I settled for another bone crushing hug. I suddenly remembered the others and turned around.

"Edward I..." He cut me off

"Bella why...why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I was going to but...but then you left me I'm telling you now because well if you understand then you will definitely never leave me again I'm sorry I kept..." But I didn't finish my ramble my lips were suddly occupied. The kiss was so full of passion and certainly was not holding back anymore! I kissed him back fiercely before remembering our family and pulling away.

"You don't hate me?" I questioned him whilst struggling for breath

"Bella I could never hate you." My angel answered. I could have stood there forever but I remembered that I was getting married that evening. My attention was averted to Alice.

"Ali Ali come on I'm getting married today not next week!" I practically yelled

"Yay Bella we are proper sisters I love you soooo much!" Alice's excitement exploded in a rush of words. Suddenly I was pulled upstairs but not before I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips promising him today would be a day remember. He replied by saying he thought it already was a memorable day.

I sat on a stool in Ali's room having my make up done not that I needed as much as we originally thought what with me being in my vampire form listening to what was going on downstairs. Dad was explaining everything about me that he knew I knew Ali was listening in too "Guys I'm sorry I never told you it was just too painful for me to speak about as I thought she was dead. We were very close you see partly because we had so much in common partly because one of the things we have in common is our loathing for Bella's mother. She was horrible when Bella was young I walked into the house to find Bella being whipped with one of my belts! Every time I ran to her picked her up and treated her wounds myself before yelling my wife she was not to do this again. But my words never seemed to sink in." Dad paused clearly remembering those awful times I shuddered at the memories "When she turned 13 my father said that she was to start vampire hunting with us I told it was too dangerous for her but he insisted. One night a few weeks after she started hunting with us she disappeared and that's all I know you will have to ask her what happened to her. I intend to find out myself but later maybe you two can postpone your honeymoon a couple of days. Would that be possible Edward I only just got her back and I need to know what happened to her."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this my fourth chapter had my first review thanks CatCalledJasper.

Again remember that these characters do not belong to me but the super duper Stephanie Meyer!

Bella POV

I don't believe it my family know the whole truth! My life couldn't be any better I was marrying Edward I had a beautiful family and I had my real father back. But there was one thing that I suddenly remembered... I'm being hunted. Not just by anyone. I was being hunted by the Volturi. They want me to join their guard I don't think they know I can kill them all very easily. My gifts were powerful and always remained so even when I was in my human form.I suddenly heard the tinkling of a piano and made my way down the stairs of the Cullen mansion my arm linked with my real ceremony began.

After the ceremony and reception me and the rest of the Cullen's were sat in the living room talking when suddenly Edward said to me "Bella my love please will you tell us your story?"

'Well what do you want to know from where I was kidnapped or from where I was turned?"

"Can you tell us from where you were kidnapped?" It was my Dad that spoke this time. All the Cullen's were now waiting upon my story.

"Well the night I disappeared I was kidnapped by two vampires. They took me away I don't know where to. All I remember is...being tied down to a table for the next...four years of my life...every now and then one of them would come in and...well...they would either just whip me like mother" I displayed my disgust of the woman in my voice "used to or they..they would..."

"Bella what did they do?" Asked Rose in a soft tone

"They would...rape me" I whispered the last part so quietly and quickly that if they weren't vampires they wouldn't have heard. I heard Rose Edward and Dad growl.

"Calm down its ok I got over it a long time ago." I said trying desperately to calm them down.

"Bella this is not ok who were these vampires I want to kill them?!" Edward growled

"I don't think that's possible." I replied

"Why is it not possible?" Dad questioned curiosity crawling across his face

"Because...you guys already killed them." I whispered

"Bella are you telling me these vampires were Victoria and James!" He spat their names hate washing through his words.

"Yes" I told him


End file.
